wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus
Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus is the eleventh instalment of the Wolfenstein series and a sequel to the 2014's Wolfenstein: The New Order, developed by MachineGames and published by Bethesda Softworks. The games uses Id Software's newest game engine id Tech 6. The game was released on October 27, 2017 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. And will release in 2018 for the Nintendo Switch. Plot After the events of the first game, the Kreisau Circle retrieves the critically injured William "B.J." Blazkowicz (Brian Bloom) from Deathshead's fortress before destroying it with a nuclear cannon. Blazkowicz falls into a 5-month long coma and has some of his organs removed to facilitate his survival. As Blazkowicz fades in and out during his coma aboard the Eva's Hammer (a Nazi U-boat commandeered by the Kreisau Circle), it is revealed that Anya, Blazkowicz' love interest, is pregnant with twins. The U-boat is attacked by Frau Engel, a sadistic Nazi commander who despises Blazkowicz for disfiguring her and killing her lover, Bubi, in the events of the previous game. Blazkowicz, disoriented and handicapped, fights his way to Anya and Set Roth, and the three proceed to the main deck. Soon after, however, Caroline and Wyatt/Fergus (whoever survived the events of The New Order) are captured by Engel and her forces. Desperate to save his friends, Blazkowicz devises a plan to get himself captured and taken to Engel's airship, the Ausmerzer, which is suspending the U-boat above water. There, Frau Engel mocks and beats him, Caroline, and Fergus/Wyatt. She then tries to get her overweight, abused daughter Sigrun to decapitate Caroline, but the former refuses. Frau Engel hits and belittles Sigrun before killing Caroline herself. After Engel taunts Blazkowicz with Caroline's severed head, Sigrun has a change of heart and tackles Frau Engel, allowing Fergus/Wyatt to break free and Blazkowicz to use Caroline's bulletproof armor to regain his strength. While Frau Engel escapes, Blazkowicz disconnects the U-boat from the Ausmerzer and flees back to the Eva's Hammer with Caroline's body. After Caroline's funeral, the group decides to carry out what would have been the next step in Caroline's plan to undermine the Nazis- liberate the United States and use it as a central base from which to free the rest of the world. The group sets out to contact a resistance group hiding in the Empire State Building in the ruins of New York City, which was destroyed by a Nazi atomic bomb during the final years of this timeline's WWII. As Blazkowicz' armor is radiation-proof, he goes alone and finds Grace Walker, a passionate, scarred African-American, her baby and Super Spesh, a lawyer-turned-conspiracy theorist. The building is attacked by Nazis and Blazkowicz fends them off before escaping with Grace and Spesh. After returning to the U-boat, Anya confronts Blazkowicz about his cold behavior, as he actively seems to be avoiding her. He reveals that he is dying as a result of his injuries and may not last another week. They are interrupted by Grace, who tells the group of her plan to kill the top Nazi leaders, the Oberkommando, in Roswell, New Mexico near the site of an unearthed Da'at Yichud cache. Blazkowicz travels to Texas disguised as a fireman with a nuclear warhead hidden in his extinguisher. At Spesh's diner, he is recognised by a Nazi officer but Spesh shoots the officer before he can raise the alarm. Spesh then takes him to his bunker where all his research is, revealing he witnessed the 1947 Roswell Incident. He leads Blazkowicz to a tunnel that goes to the Oberkommando, where he deposits the bomb in the base's reactor. After escaping, he takes a detour to Mesquite, his hometown. At his home, he picks up an heirloom of his mother's, a ring, which he was told to give to his love. Blazkowicz' abusive father then appears and shames him, telling him he is "broken beyond repair" and justifying his abuse of an adolescent Blazkowicz. He also tells Blazkowicz he let his mother be taken by the Nazis because she was Jewish. Blazkowicz' father reveals that he intends to hand him over to the Nazis; however, Blazkowicz kills him first. Engel, having relied on his Father's open telephone line to pinpoint the two men's location, captures Blazkowicz a second time and takes the heirloom for herself. Super Spesh visits a detained Blazkowicz under the guise of his lawyer, telling him of their plan to break him out. However, Frau kills Super Spesh and reveals that she had discovered his ruse. At his trial, Blazkowicz imagines breaking free from his captors and finding his mother, who comforts him and tells him he has one more hardship to endure. Blazkowicz is sentenced to death and beheaded at the Lincoln Memorial in front of millions in a televised event. However, the Kreisau Circle recovers his head and oxygenates it, preserving it in a glass tank. Set surgically grafts Blazkowicz's head onto a bioengineered Nazi super-soldier body, freeing Blazkowicz from his previously crippled body. Blazkowicz then breaks into a Nazi bunker hidden under New York, stealing a file on New Orleans, which is revealed to be a large ghetto. Blazkowicz travels there to gather several freedom fighters under the command of communist Horton Boone. They break out of the ghetto and escape on the Eva's Hammer. After diving, the Kreisau Circle considers stealing the Ausmerzer to prevent its use against the group's planned revolution, but realize that it would be nearly impossible due to an Automatic Defense system called ODIN. The group plans to steal the codes to deactivate ODIN by traveling to Venus, where the codes are kept in a Nazi facility. Blazkowicz assumes the identity of actor Jules Redfield and is invited to Venus to participate in a propaganda film audition directed by an ailing Adolf Hitler. Blazkowicz retrieves the ODIN codes and returns to Earth to decipher the codes. The Kreisau Circle then mounts an assault on the Ausmerzer, where the resistance members disable ODIN and proceed to hijack its command systems. Blazkowicz and his team travel to the ground, where General Engel is on national television. Blazkowicz executes her to avenge Caroline, and the resistance proclaims the start of a revolution. In a post-credits scene, Blazkowicz takes back his heirloom ring from Engel's body and proposes to Anya. Characters Main * William J. Blazkowicz * Anya Oliwa * Irene Engel Supporting Nazi Germany * Adolf Hitler * Kommandant * Peter Trumbauer * '''Ku Klux Klan Kreisau Circle * Caroline Becker * Fergus Reid * Probst Wyatt III * Set Roth * Bombate * Max Hass * Sigrun Engel American Resistance * Horton Boone * Grace Walker * Norman "Super Spesh" Caldwell * Mary Sue 'Professor' Ellington * 'Jacques "Paris Jack" LeRoy * Joseph Stallion * Jessica Valiant * Gerald Wilkins Others * Zofia Blazkowicz * Rip Blazkowicz * Sabine Vogel Reception Wolfenstien II: The New Colossus was not as well received as it's predecessor due to a lack luster ending, very few boss fights and extremely predictable narrative. Trivia Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein series